Love Drunk
by klcm
Summary: Morgan and Garcia are more than a little love drunk for one another... MG Smut


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A.N****: **_RIGHT, this is a lot smuttier than I have ever done! A lot more graphic too! Count yourself as warned lol _

_Thank you Wordofwyrd, for your wonderful help with this! _

This is an ONEshot for now!

_Nonetheless, I hope you like it! _

_**Warning:** Strong Sexual Contents_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love Drunk -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

A giggle was what broke his concentration, his tongue partially out, his gaze on her lily white skin; he cast his eyes up over her chest and into her beautiful face.

"Baby..." He groaned, her giggle was just the sexiest noise ever for him. "This isn't going to work if you keep laughing."

"I know... I'm sorry, Handsome." She told him as he sat up with a smirk. "You know me, I can't help it."

He knew she couldn't, that was true. Every time he did this she giggled, but she loved it all the more.

"Can I do this now?" He asked her, he was hot for her and he wanted her, and all of her was wanting him and he knew it.

"You can... if I can do it to you." She watched his shock expression. "It's a first turn around."

"One I'm more than up to playing!" He said and then went to her head and grabbed the lime slice. "Open." He commanded and she listened to him and bit the end of the fruit slice. "Good Baby." He said and she stifled a laugh as he resumed his previous position.

He waggled his eyebrows at her and went down, licking the salt off the valley between her breasts before sucking the tequila from her stomach and belly button and then before going for the lime slice between her lips, he bit it off and he somewhat hovered over her as he sucked the juices. Contemplating what he could do next, seeing if there was other ways he could ravish her.

"Best way ever." He groaned throatily as he finished up and Penelope laughed as she wiped the excess tequila off of herself.

"Your turn, Stud." She told him as she climbed off the table and listened, he laid down on the coffee table. Penelope watched as him as she grabbed the salt, she then kissed him as she sprinkled it on his well chiselled chest and then sat back on her heels, grabbing the bottle of clear liquid, she poured it onto him. She watched his stomach clench at the hit of cool liquid and then watched it run all over him.

Finally she grabbed a lime piece and put it between his lips. "I love you." She said kissing his cheek before going to his torso.

Penelope leant down and slowly licked up the salt slowly, looking up at him as he looked down at her. She could tell he was getting turned on more and more. She finished licking the salt and then went to his stomach and sucked up the liquor. Then as she began to swallow it she went to his head and went to take the lime slice, but found Derek had other ideas.

He spat the slice out and grabbed her, pulling her down to kiss him, making her realise what she'd just done, she didn't need to look down at his covered cock to see it.

He was completely turned on.

His lips tasted of the lime, finishing the drink for her; she just continued to kiss him. Letting him sit up and kiss her properly and then in one fluid movement he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

There was when he finally fully undressed the woman his heart wanted. He was out to satisfy her, and that meant every inch of her.

Laying her down he kissed her and then lowered himself down her body. Taking in her nude form, loving that it was all his. He kissed her right boob, tenderly, sensually, making her more aroused with every touch. He slowly made his way to her nipple, kissing it, then drawing it into his mouth to suck on it, eliciting a groan from her.

He wanted more of a reaction so he let his hand run down her body, feeling every perfectly formed curve that made her a Goddess in his eyes and he knew he'd hit the right spot as her moan became deeper.

He just played with her clit, stimulating it, awakening it, getting her ready for his new found mission. He then pushed his fingers down until he got inside of her.

Penelope let her legs part then, allowed him the access he needed. She knew she couldn't resist him when he was in such a mood. Denying him would be punishing herself.

Derek smirked as he listened to his baby girl. He then moved himself, kissing her again and again. Making her body the temple that he worshipped.

Penelope felt the bed move when he positioned himself between her legs, arching her back in anticipation.

He drove her crazy with want, he knew she needed more, to be fully sated, he knew she needed to feel him inside her, so he lowered her legs onto the bed and towered over her. He was fully erect, more than ready for her, and so was she.

He closed the gap, the tip of his penis just hitting her opening and then he thrust in with all his readied might and finally Penelope screamed out in utter, unhindered pleasure.

"Oh God, Derek." She said as he fell a little, his hands going either side, his body almost on her after the exertion. He kissed her senseless and started to pick up the rhythmic thrusting, getting a steady speed going before the speed picked up.

"You are so beautiful." He said to her in a near whisper. "So, so beautiful." He repeated and sat back up, he wanted her to reach her peak, he could feel her trembling, she was so near.

"D-Derek..." She said as her voice grew an octave, the pressure building and then with one final thrust she hit her orgasmic high.

Penelope opened her eyes just to see the look on Derek's face, she felt him fill her and she knew she'd satisfied him as much as he had her.

Derek lapped up the sight in front of him. Penelope really was the most beautiful woman to make love to and he always knew she would repay in kind.

He pulled out and took to her side where he proceeded to kiss her.

In the year they'd been together he only found that their life only got better, there was nothing comfortable about this, nothing samey, nothing that'd been done before. The pair kept their life fresh, but they had guessed that with their job, they weren't always in each other's faces and the distances only made them want the other more.

Like tonight, they hadn't seen each other properly for over 3 weeks. It was a long case, but here they were enjoying one another how they should. Loving the other one right. Making up new games and having fun how they were able to.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms after round four was over and just held her. They'd exhausted one another to the extreme and now he held a slowly drifting Penelope in his arms, keeping her warm and close.

He slowly felt his eyes get heavy and finally drifted himself, his mind running tracks.

When he woke up again, they were both on their sides of the bed, facing one another, the sheet up and over them completely. He lay watching Penelope sleep peacefully.

He couldn't believe how good his life had become.

Penelope showed him he was a winner daily. He had the best of the best and he wouldn't change it for anything.

As though sensing his eyes on her, Penelope sucked in a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at him.

"You're awake." She said sleepily, her eyes closing as she struggled to wake up. "Why are you awake?"

"Because I decided I needed to do something." He could see her falling back to sleep and decided he needed to act faster. He got off the bed gently and grabbed his jeans, searching the pockets he pulled a small red velvet box and got back on the bed.

"You, my Baby Girl, are the girl of my dreams." He told her as her eyes opened again to look at him. "I'm in love with soul mate and I know every night that I go to sleep that you're the woman I can see my family with and I can see you on the porch of our house in 50 years time and I don't want to lose you, because if I do, I'll lose my perfect life."

Slowly Penelope began to sat up, she was fully awake now.

Derek pulled his hands out from behind him. "What I'm getting out is... will you marry me? Become Mrs. Penelope Morgan and make me the most happiest man in this world?"

Penelope looked as he opened the box to reveal a small ring with a perfectly sized diamond, surrounded by smaller diamonds, the light that was hitting them showed the different colours they emitted and she felt herself well up.

"So... will you?" He asked her doubtfully.

"Oh God yes!" She said as she flung herself into his arms and kissed him with all the whirlwind of excitement, lust, happiness, love, and she passion he was feeling. "Yes, Derek, yes." She said between kisses and as she finally pulled away Derek captured her left hand and slid the ring on.

It was a perfect fit.

Now the tears broke for them both. "I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too, Derek, so much." She kissed him gently before he pulled her down to mattress, the pair lay there. Happiness continuing to blossom.

Derek had never known a time in his life, apart from telling Penelope he loved her, when he felt this in place with the world.

He just knew that since he met Penelope she'd be the one that would help him meet any sort of happily ever after. He knew Penelope felt the same. They were in love after all.

Since day one they'd both be completely, and utterly love drunk.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Love Drunk -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_Do you want more? Or left as a ONEshot...? _


End file.
